


White Lightning

by carpooldragons



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moonshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/pseuds/carpooldragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin manages to convince Danny to try his uncle's moonshine - secrets are revealed, gifts are exchanged, and fun is had by all. Well, except for Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Slight coda to episode 3x11. This was mostly [Mandy's](http://itsofficerfriendly.tumblr.com) idea, mapped out over a series of messages after we flailed over Chin and Danny visiting Chin's uncle.
> 
> It should be said that this is a slight divergence from canon, where Chin never married Malia (and she never died), but they reminded friends after they reconciled in season one.
> 
> Thanks to [Iby](http://ibyshire.tumblr.com), [Linda](http://bomburss.tumblr.com) and [Mel](http://stillnotanonymous.tumblr.com) for all their help in working out all the kinks in this story. Any other mistakes are my own and I apologize.
> 
> Characters belong to CBS; no infringement intended. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

It wasn’t long after Cath and Steve left that Chin’s foot began a soft tattoo against the side of Danny’s ankle, tucked under the well-worn wood of Five-0’s customary table at Kamekona’s. 

Danny glanced up at him from his soggy tray of sweet and sour shrimp (Kamekona was out of garlic butter, _again_ ), to see him jerk his head slightly in the direction of the Camaro.

Danny knew a blatant hint when he saw one and this one was loudly telling him to get his ass in gear. _Now_. “Okay, guys, Chin and I are going to head out, so we’ll see you at McGarrett’s tomorrow, yeah?” 

Kono grinned knowingly at Danny, before casting her eyes toward Chin. Max just nodded.

“Yeah, definitely tomorrow. I’ll try not to call before then, but can’t make any promises.” Her eyebrows waggled suggestively as she spoke. Danny glared, but chose not to reply, just pulled himself up to follow Chin, who’d already thrown away their trash and was leaning against the hood of the Camaro.

“You ready for this, Danny?” Chin’s smirk was cheeky as he circled around to the passenger side, Danny slipping in behind the steering wheel.

“Am I ready to voluntarily put a hole through my esophagus with your uncle’s very illegal moonshine?” Danny snorted as he shifted the Camaro into gear, throwing an arm behind Chin’s seat. Turning to look out the back window, he eased the car out of the parking space, pointing it towards Punaluu.

“No, no I’m not ready for that.” Danny paused, fingers drumming lightly on the steering wheel, chewing at his bottom lip before continuing, “But I am ready to spend time with you after the past few weeks.”

Chin nodded, reaching out a hand to lay it lightly over Danny’s warm thigh, fingers rubbing at the inseam towards his knee as he stared out at the valley passing the window. Danny was right – the past few weeks or so had been a hellish rush from one place to the other, culminating in Danny getting shot almost a week ago.

He doesn’t like to think about it, but Chin recalls sleeping next to Danny that night after they’d come out of the jungle, fingers curling lightly under Danny’s bandage, as if getting close enough wound make the wound disappear. It hadn’t, but Chin had felt better all the same.

They rode in relative silence the rest of the drive, Danny just speaking up once or twice to make sure he was going the right way. Chin’s hand stayed on Danny’s thigh the entire time, no longer moving, just resting comfortably, even as Danny’s navigated his way onto Choi’s property. It took a few extra minutes, steering past several hulking metal figures like a pro, parking the Camaro in a burst of bright green grass and soft sunlight next to Choi’s old pickup truck.

Getting out, Danny shooed several stray chickens away from the front tires with a wave of his foot, heading around to where Chin was staring at him, smirk firmly in place.

“What? Sorry I don’t want to clean chicken shit off my tires later. I’ll let you do that.” 

Chin laughed, motioning him to head to the rickety front door of Choi’s house. “Alright, Danny. Now, quit bitching and c’mon. This is going to be fun.” 

They trooped up to Choi’s front door, Danny glancing around for the old man, not seeing him at his stills – or anywhere else on the small property. 

Chin noticed as he held the door open to step inside. “He said he was going to visit my mom tonight. He won’t be back til tomorrow, so we’ve got free range. And booze.” Chin wiggled a keychain in Danny’s face, laughing as Danny tried to cross his eyes to focus on it.

“You’re looking forward to this far too much.” Danny groused as they walked through the doorway into Choi’s living room. 

“I’m not sure why I’m surprised this house is so clean, especially after seeing yours for so long. It must be a family thing.” Danny said, perching on an arm chair as he glanced around the room.

“Uncle makes pretty good money with his _okolehao_ ,” Chin spoke up from where he’d stopped in the kitchen doorway, “He’s pretty well known for it on this side of the island. And he likes good furniture.” He motioned to the arm chair Danny was still sat on and a well worn couch in the center of the room.

Danny laughed at that, pushing himself back to his feet and making his way to a small table in the far corner of the room, covered in framed photos. “We’ve all got our vices – I like hotdogs, your uncle likes furniture.”

Chin’s eyes followed Danny as he stopped at the table, soft smile on his face knowing what Danny was seeing, before turning to step fully into the kitchen to look for some cups and an unopened bottle of moonshine.

“Hey Danny, you like your hooch warm or cold? Looks like we’ve got both here.” Chin called as he peered into Choi’s small refrigerator, finding several bottles from the last manufactured batch along the bottom row. There was no answer for a few seconds.

“Danny?” Chin called out again, louder this time.

“Uh, sorry. I like my hooch legal – you got that?”

Chin’s deep laugh reverberated around the room and Danny heard a small tinkering of glass before Chin appeared in the doorway once more. He had two small Mason jars hooked around his pinky and a large sealed jar in the other hand, the telltale cloudiness that said it’d just came out of the fridge clinging to it. 

“Anything interesting then?” Chin nodded towards the photos as he stopped in front of Danny, handing him an empty jar.

“Yeah, mostly pictures of you growing up. I think that’s you anyways. I guess you weren’t always as suave as you lead me to believe.” Danny raised his eyebrow at him, before pointing at the last picture he’d been looking at – a younger Chin, holding a small baby in a pink ducky blanket. “Who’s this though?”

“Yeah, that’s Kono. My mom made her that blanket – still got it somewhere. She was maybe three weeks old there? Her mom had a bad pregnancy and delivery – it was pretty touch and go for a while.” Chin stopped, glancing down at his feet as if just bringing the story back up hurt too much.

“It’s a long story. C’mon, let’s go outside. That picnic table is pretty comfy.” 

The door squeaked behind them as they headed out the way they’d come in. Danny took a seat facing the road and Chin sat next to him, close enough for their knees to bump when Danny’s leg began to bounce.

“Before I go on, you’ve got to try this.” Chin cracked open the lid on the moonshine, pouring a shot amount in the bottom of each of their jars. He picked his up around the jar’s mouth, motioning for Danny to do the same.

“Bottoms up, _hoa_. Just a sip though, first. It’s tough.”

Chin watched as Danny eyed the clear liquid warily, lifting it to his nose to sniff. 

His nostrils flared suddenly, the sharp smell fighting up into his brain. “Christ, babe. I don’t think I have any nose hair left.”

Chin chuckled before taking his first sip. He didn’t wince, but the taste was still like a punch to the gut even as it slid smoothly down his throat. It tingled low in his stomach and he lifted a hand to rub at his belly through his shirt.

“Go on then, try it. Unless you’re scared.”

That did it. Danny glared at him, eyebrows arched pointedly as he raised his jar to his lips, taking a good sized sip. He swallowed quickly and then spluttered, free fingers coming up to push at his lips.

“I was not expecting that at all, man. I don’t think I can feel my lips anymore, Jesus.” Danny eyed the glass still in his hand, fingers rubbing at his lips as if to check they were still there.

Chin grinned, lifting a thumb up to swipe at a bit of the liquid that was clinging to the edge of Danny’s bottom lip. He stared at it for a second before wiping it onto the edge of the worn table.

Danny smacked his lips as he took another ship – he didn’t choke this time, causing Chin to rub warmly at his shoulder with a smile. They continued sipping for a while, comfortable in each other’s quiet company before Chin sighed. It felt like the dam inside of him had finally broken, and the words spilled out of his mouth.

“Kono was born like six weeks early, I believe. Not too premature, but enough to cause problems, you know? Her mom’s a cop too – retired about a year before my shitstorm with IA.” Chin took another drink quickly before pouring more into his glass – he shook the jar slightly at Danny who nodded, motioning for more as well.

“They were going to do a home birth – everyone in my family has had one, so Auntie wasn’t going to be an exception. But then she started to get really sick, not able to get out of bed- she just felt awful all the time. They finally took her to the hospital. Apparently Kono was in distress – something to do with the umbilical cord, so they did an emergency C-section.”

Chin stopped to collect himself, letting out a shuddery sigh as he glanced at Danny before moving on.

“She was so... _li’ili’i_ , brah. So tiny, but she had a set of lungs on her – I could hear her screaming out in the hallway. It still might be the best thing I’ve ever heard, since we were all sure she wouldn’t make it.”

Chin’s hand moved up to the table top, fingers rubbing in small circles at the condensation left by the moonshine jar. Danny reached out, covering Chin’s tan hand with his smaller one, smiling at him.

“Thanks for sharing that with me – I know it’s hard talking about Kono sometimes. Also thanks for sharing this. I think I’m getting pretty drunk or I’d share a story with you too – maybe later.”

Chin could hear the slight lilt to Danny’s tone – he was definitely on his way to drunk. They’d need to move inside in a minute.

“Uncle’s been making moonshine for as long as I can remember. He actually asked me to come and help him with the stills after I lost my badge that first time.” 

Danny snorted at this, and Chin raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry, sorry. Just...Chin Ho Kelly, moonshiner.” Danny waved a hand in a grand gesture at Chin’s whole person. “I’m imagining you in greasy overalls, running around with a banjo. This isn’t awful though – you could have done good, babe. But...then I’d have to arrest you.”

Danny giggled slightly, covering his reddening face with a hand. Chin just shook his head, pouring them both more moonshine.

“ _Okolehao_ used to be legal, you know? King Kamehameha was a big fan. Uncle wouldn’t make it anymore if it was though – he’s the rebel of the family. And he hates my dad’s side of the family, who’s all cops, so there’s something. Dad used to always threaten to arrest him when he and mom got to arguing, but he never did.”

Danny seemed to be puzzling through his head at that, eye squinting comically. 

“So that’s why he wouldn’t shake my hand earlier? Cause I’m a cop? Or was it something else?”

“I think that was something else, but when he called to invite me up here tonight, he told me to bring that blonde haole cop with me, so...”

“So you brought me?” Danny asked cheekily, moving his hand up under the table to smooth calloused fingers over Chin’s jean clad thigh.

“How many blondes do I know?” Chin answered, even as a flush cropped up under his tan, skidding along his cheekbones. 

Danny’s hand began to inch higher up on Chin’s thigh, fingers skating boldly along his inseam as he leaned forward into Chin. Chin leaned forward as well, intent on tasting the moonshine across Danny’s tongue…

Suddenly there was a loud roar from the corner of Choi’s property and Chin reared back, eyes darting down the dirty path to where Danny’s Camaro was parked. Seconds later, a familiar canary yellow Camaro was pulled up alongside the silver one.

Danny grunted in annoyance at Chin’s movement, glancing at Max’s car as he took another swig of moonshine. 

“Did you tell Max where we were going?” Chin asked.

Danny shook his head, tongue darting out to chase some of the drops of moonshine along the lip of his jar before setting it down and pushed himself to his feet. He tottered slightly before his balance returned.

Chin followed him, watching as the passenger door opened on the yellow Camaro. 

Max climbed out, a small bag clutched in his right hand.

“Hey Max! Whaddaya doing, buddy? We weren’t expecting company here this late...”

Max smiled as he circled around the car to stand in front of the pair, the bag swinging with a soft crinkle.

“Hello, detectives. Miss Kalakaua told me I could probably find you her, imbibing your uncle’s moonshine, which certainly seems to be what’s taking place, going by Detective Williams’ instability.”

Danny looked over at Chin, mouthing “instability, my ass”, Chin just shrugged with a small smile as Max continued.

“But I forgot to give you both your presents earlier and I wanted to do it tonight because I’m spending the day with Sabrina tomorrow. So I won’t be seeing you at Commander McGarrett’s. It’s nothing big, but…” Max shoved the bag into Chin’s hands.

Chin took it, peering in at two small packages wrapped neatly with little bows on top.

“Well, thank you, Max. You didn’t have to come all the way out to the boonies to give them to us. Could have waited.” Danny peered over at Chin again who nodded. “Say, you want a drink? Just a little one, come chill out with us for a bit.”

Max shook his head, but Danny was already turning back to the house to get another glass. When he came back outside, Max was sitting on the bench with Chin who was busy opening his little box.

“Here you go, buddy!” Danny crowed cheerfully, obviously drunk as he poured a bit of moonshine into Max’s glass, nudging it at him before pouring another for him and Chin.  
Max just stared at it, raising it slowly to his face, sniffling it as Danny had done earlier, before taking the tiniest of sips. He grimaced violently as he swallowed, pushing the glass back down on the table and away from him.

“Aw, c’mon, Max! It’s not too bad!” Danny sat next to him, leaning his shoulder into Max’s, and taking his own drink. It was evident Danny was getting more and more wasted, hanging onto Max’s word.

“I…think I’m going to be sick. Excuse me.” 

Danny slumped onto the bench as Max jumped up, practically running back to the Camaros.

“I don’t think Max likes alcohol, Chin. Kinda sad, innit?” Danny pushed up enough to look at Chin, who was laughing into his fist across the table.

“Oh, shut up. Gimme my gift.” Danny made grabby hands at Chin, who stopped laughing long enough to push the bag towards him.  
Danny dug his own out, ripping into the paper with clumsy fingers, finally getting at the small box. Inside was a gift card to the hot dog place down the street from the palace.

“Ah, he knows me well!” Danny grinned, flashing the card at Chin. Chin showed Danny his own – a card to the Rainbow Drive-in.

“You wanna get breakfast later? Max’s treat.”

Danny grinned goofily, the color high on his cheeks. “As long as I can get some of that…crazy stuff? Loco moco? Yeeeah.” Danny seemed proud of himself for  
remembering.

\-----------

They sat there at the picnic table for a few more hours, finishing off the last of the moonshine between them. Chin knew that Danny got more talkative and touchy when he was drunk, but he hadn’t really been expecting this.

Danny was rubbing his hand roughly up and down Chin’s thigh, getting close close close to Chin’s crotch before sliding away to his knee again, all the while whispering hot nothings against the shell of Chin’s ear.

Chin was sure the short hair around his ear was curling from the heat of it. It felt like he was going to split a seam in his pants if Danny doesn’t do something soon.

Just as Danny’s fumbling fingers actually hit his crotch, Chin realized they hadn’t heard from Max in a while. He pulled back, grasping Danny’s hand where it was digging at his zipper and holding it away.

“Wuh? Whatssup, Chi’?” The drunken nickname followed off Danny’s loose tongue.

“Hey, where’s Max?” Chin looked at Danny’s face, seeing the bloom of confusion across ruddy cheeks.

“I...dunno. ‘Maro?” Danny waved a few fingers towards the yellow Camaro still parked next to his own, his other hand trying to work up under Chin’s t-shirt.

“Yeah, I think so.” Even though Chin had had as much alcohol as Danny, he could handle his uncle’s moonshine much better. Extracting Danny’s hand from under his shirt, he wobbled a little as he stood. He waited to see if Danny would follow him, but Danny just stared back from his seat, as if trying to figure out where Chin could be going.

“Stay there then.” Chin weaved cautiously over to Max’s Camaro in the dark to find one of the windows cracked, a puddle of transparent vomit glimmering next to the wheel well in the light of the moon overhead.

Max was asleep in the passenger seat, not looking too bad. Chin rasped his knuckles on the glass softly until Max jerked awake, raising a finger gun to point at Chin.

“Whoa! Easy there, killa. It’s Chin – c’mon inside, there’s a couch that has to be more comfortable than this.” Chin slurred his words, but Max got the picture as he climbed out, locking the car behind him.

It didn’t take long for Chin to get Max situated on his uncle’s couch with a glass of water, Max apologizing profusely for puking, but explaining how alcohol had never sat well with him. Chin just shushed him, telling him to go back to sleep.

As Chin went outside to collect Danny, he noticed the time on the clock over the door – 2am. Jesus. Moonshine was like a time machine.

“C’mon, Danny. Time for bed.” Chin pulled Danny bodily up from the table, noticing when he got him steady that Danny’s cock was pushing a hot line along the edge of his pants leg. He chuckled, patting Danny’s hip.

“Let’s go take care of that, then we can go to bed.”

It took a while to get inside, where Chin led them past Max who was already asleep to a small room off the back that he knew held a spare bed and a clean floor. With some stealthy maneuvering, Chin got Danny seated on the bed, dropping less than gracefully to his knees as Danny’s fingers fumbled in his hair, stroking over his ears. The calm air was punctuated sporadically with his small giggles. 

Chin’s fingers paused as they hovered over Danny’s zipper, not moving until Danny focused on him, eyes wide, and his whole body slightly shaky.

“Hey, you want this, yeah?” Chin needed to ask.

“Yea..yea, bab’! I always wan’ it with you.” White teeth flashed before Danny’s head dropped back, pushing his crotch up into Chin’s hands invitingly.

Chin didn’t wait much longer. He eased Danny’s zipper down, hands peeling back the flaps of Danny’s shorts with nimble fingers. These were actually Chin’s cargo shorts – Danny had begun complaining a few hours earlier about being hot in his button up and slacks, so Chin had pulled out the spare pair of shorts he kept in the  
Camaro’s trunk to give to him.

Of course, Danny had also stripped off his button up at the time, baring his chest for the rest of the night. Chin wasn’t about to deny that he’d been sporting half a stiffy the rest of the night seeing Danny in his shorts and nothing else.

“Lift your hips up, _hoa_.” Chin murmured, wiggling the black material over Danny’s skin as Danny squirmed around half-heartedly, hands still curled protectively over Chin’s ears.

Chin gave up half way through, leaving the worn material around Danny’s knees before attacking… _Danny’s_ briefs? Shit. These were also Chin’s, stolen from his dresser this morning. Apparently he’d not noticed when Danny had been changing next to the car. A hot stab of want punched through Chin’s gut.

“Fuckin’ wearing my underwear too? You’re filthy.” 

Danny laughed at Chin’s language, rolling up slightly to stare at Chin fingering the grey waistband, tickling at the skin there. Danny’s stomach fluttered wildly under Chin’s hands, hips still pushing up.

“C’mon, Chi’! Please?” The vowels were stretched out with desire, dripping in need.

Chin surged forward suddenly, pushing his face into Danny’s fuzzy, bare navel and blowing a loud raspberry on the skin there before pulling back. Tugging the briefs down, he sank his mouth down Danny’s cock all at once.

He gripped Danny’s hip hard in warning when Danny shouted, fingers fisting in Chin’s hair. Chin bobbed up and down for a second, spit dribbling out down his lower lip to drip and catch over Danny’s balls on the slide back down, feeling the head of Danny’s cock scrape across his soft palette before he pulled off with a pop. His hand continued to stroke where his mouth had been, and stared up the length of Danny’s heaving chest.

“Whaddaya want, Danny? Huh? What is it?” Chin grinned as Danny groaned, but he seemed to be unable to answer, instead sliding the fingers of one hand out of Chin’s hair and to his mouth, thumb pushing clumsily at Chin’s parted lips. Chin opened his mouth partially, slipping his lips down around the digit, sucking softly, eyes glancing up to look at Danny’s gasping face. 

Letting it slide out of his mouth with a wet sound, Chin leaned down, laving his tongue over the head of Danny’s cock before dipping into the tip, drawing out precome. 

Danny’s groans were getting long, but muffled and Chin looked up from his task to see Danny had his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a thin white line in a sea of flushed pink. Deciding to finally take pity on the man, Chin laid his arm heavily across Danny’s hips to stop them from moving, his free hand coming up to fondle Danny’s spit slick balls in time with his mouth.

It didn’t take long, Danny too drunk and Chin’s mouth too hot and wet and familiar. Soon his hips were straining against Chin’s hold, shooting everything he had to offer down Chin’s throat with a guttural groan.

Chin had been expecting it, knowing Danny’s tells without needing to be told, but he still swallowed deeply several times before he pushed back. He smacked his lips loudly – the taste was mixing with the remnants of moonshine in his mouth. He didn’t know if he liked it.

Danny’s hands had finally let up their grip in Chin’s hair, flopping down to his side. His hips shifted restlessly, staring down his body to catch Chin’s eye.

Chin smiled, stroking his hands over Danny’s bare thighs, pushing the lush blonde hairs against the grain before bracing himself to stand, towering over Danny.

Danny tilted his head back, drunken smirk permanently in place and Chin could still see the moonshine clouding his bright eyes. One of Danny’s hands came up to push himself back off the bed, the other stroking along Chin’s stomach to clasp at his waistband. 

“What are you doing, Danny?” Chin asked, feeling Danny tug lightly at the stubborn zipper, making a happy noise when he got it down. 

He pushed at Chin’s pants and underwear until they were around his thighs, cock springing up to bounce lightly against his cloth covered belly.

Before Danny did anything else, he pushed until he was sitting up, his back bowed ever so slightly, his mouth level with Chin’s collarbone as Chin stood between Danny’s spread legs. Danny’s mouth was sloppy, breath hot as it crawled over Chin’s skin. Curling a shaky hand around Chin’s cock, his strokes were hard and fast, his free hand gripping tightly at Chin’s hip.

Chin couldn’t help his groans as Danny sucked at his neck. The way they were situated, Chin’s head was pressed against the side of Danny’s, and all he could see was the long lean length of Danny’s back, smooth and lightly tanned. He reached out, splaying his hand in the middle of Danny’s back, thumb rubbing at the vertebras protruding proudly there; Danny mumbled and sucked harder at Chin’s collarbone at this. 

It didn’t take long for Chin to come, already on a knife’s edge from sucking Danny dry and the feel of Danny’s hand sliding faster, helped by the precome leaking out in copious amounts. His hips jerked hard into Danny, feeling their knees knock together.

One, two...Chin buried his face in Danny’s hair, breathing in the smell of sweat and alcohol and Danny, feeling his knees buckle. He was on the ground a second later, head leaning against Danny’s bare thigh, harsh breaths punctuated with hiccups.

Danny wiped his hands off on the bed covers before hauling Chin up, helping him pull his shirt off and kicking his pants and underwear off onto the floor. A second later, Chin was covering Danny’s body with his own, feeling their bodies click together in all the right places. 

“C’mon, c’mon’ Chin. I’m sleepy. Gon’ sleep now.” Danny mumbled as he octopussed his arms around Chin, lips brushing over the bruise he’d suck into Chin’s neck.

Chin sighed, jerking at the feel of Danny’s lips – he’d definitely broken the skin, but there was nothing he could do about it now except sleep. He buried his hand into the back of Danny’s hair, snuggling down onto his body, both of them naked as the day they’d been born.

\------------

Chin woke up a few hours later, hung over and disoriented with no clue where the hell he was and Danny jerking violently in his sleep next to him, muffled groans hidden into the blankets. Their legs were tangled, skin sticking together with sweat and other bodily fluids. Chin grimaced, reaching a hand over to grasp at Danny’s shoulder. 

Danny jerked a few more times before pushing his body back into Chin’s, head thrown into Chin’s neck. When he finally spoke, his voice was drunk rough.

“Promise you won’t call Steve.”

Chin paused, hand half way up to flit across Danny’s shoulder. Call Steve what? He didn’t know he’d spoken aloud until Danny heaved himself around to look at him.

“When I get lost in the jungle, don’t call Steve. Except as a last resort. You can call Kono, but not Steve.”

It was in that moment that Chin realized Danny was talking about the dream he’d just woken up from. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Chin’s eyebrows creeping into his hairline before Danny sighed loudly, hunkering down and throwing an arm and a leg over Chin’s body, molding himself to his side.

“That’s the last time I drink your uncle’s moonshine. I haven’t had a dream that bad since hell week at the police academy.”

“Good results though.” Chin murmured, fingers combing through Danny’s hair, catching a few tangles and working them out gently. A knot in his stomach had eased, glad to know Danny wasn’t actually losing it.

“We almost fucked on a picnic table.”

“That’s not on your island bucket list? Hollywood’s been lying to me.” 

Danny snorted, rubbing his nose along Chin’s collarbone.

“No, but doing it near a chicken coop is.” Danny snuffled his nose loudly into Chin’s skin, but was interrupted by a loud clucking commotion just outside the open window.

“Ah, gotcha!” Chin grinned. 

Danny groaned, burying his head under the pillow and refusing to come out as Chin’s laughs echoed around the room.


End file.
